Digital satellite communications systems employing digital television signals in the Ku microwave band (12 GHz) are increasingly popular for a number of reasons but principally because the frequencies employed allow small aperture antenna systems on the receiving end. Such small aperture receiving systems are highly desirable for home use.
The use of such high frequency signals increases the chance that these signals will be refracted or absorbed by moisture in the atmosphere as they propagate from the satellite to the receiving antenna. These systems are designed for a given amount of signal attenuation due to such interference, but excessive signal attenuation can result in an inadequate signal at the receiving location.
Accordingly, when localized precipitation causes signal attenuation beyond that for which the system was designed, the subscribers may experience what is called rain fade and eventually lose the transmitted signal entirely.
The need thus exists for systems and methods that alleviate the problem of signal loss due to moisture related interference.